A Christmas to Remember
by Saturdaychick
Summary: The story thus far: Christine, while spending time with her Angel in his lair, impulsively removed Erik's mask and responded in such a way as to cause Erik such distress that he returns her to her dressing room. This action causing great unhappiness to them both. *entry for A Very Phantom Christmas One-Shot Contest:Winner for Cutest Story!


**A Christmas to Remember**

It had been some weeks since Erik had returned Christine to her room and turned his back on her pleas for reconciliation. What a fool he had been, he thought, recalling her tears at the mirror. He knew his face would take some getting used to. It was just that she had acted impulsively and reacted badly. In all honesty, she had reacted horribly, screaming and weeping, and hiding her hands in her face. He shuddered at the remembrance.

At first he had slunk back to his Lair, his pride wounded, his heart broken, and threw himself onto his bed and wept, all the hopes and dreams he'd had for a life with Christine were shattered, his tears flowing from beneath his mask until he ripped it off and flung it to the floor, and there he lay for days. Not eating. All inspiration for his music gone, something that had never left him, despite the often dark path his life had taken him down. If he died, here, alone, he would welcome it. No one would miss him. The Managers of the Opera House might wonder why the notes had stopped and eventually, probably, felt a sense of relief.

But after almost a week, where he had barely allowed himself the occasional glass of water from the pitcher by his bed, he rose, went to the one mirror he kept in his home, the one in Christine's room, and stared hard at his appearance. He was a wreck. And, he was still alive, he sighed, so he supposed he would have to do something about it.

Meanwhile, several floors above him, Antoinette Giry was preparing a feast. She had a turkey in the oven and she and Meg had been baking pies and tarts over the course of the previous days. It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve. She was happy to have Nadir coming, and Christine. Christine had not seemed herself since she had arrived back at the Opera House after a few days of rest at Raoul's country estate. She had thought of asking Raoul to join them, but knew, at this time of year, he was involved in holiday preparations with his brother and sisters and part of the whirl of parties and visiting these aristocrats took part in, each trying to out-do the other in the glamour and opulence of their festivities.

The Opera House, itself, was decked out in seasonal glitter, with a tremendous tree, filled with gorgeous ornaments from around the world, in the lobby. Antoinette and Meg had their own smaller version with many decorations created by themselves.

"Listen, Meg, I must ask you to do a very important favor for me. When Nadir arrives, ask him to take you to find Monsieur Erik, and then, between the two of you, you must persuade him to join us this evening. It is imperative he does so. I will not take no for an answer.

"But, Mama, I have never met your Erik. Why are you asking me?" Meg looked up from the gift she was wrapping for her dear Christine. Something was troubling her, perhaps her relationship with that handsome Raoul was having some problem or other. It would be up to Christine to confide in her. She must not pry… as much as she wanted to.

She slipped the gift under the tree, some very fancy and expensive perfume, but only the drop Meg could afford. Then, there was a knock at the door, and she rose to answer it. It was Monsieur Khan. Nadir. Looking very dapper and handsome in his overcoat and Astrakhan hat. He held several wrapped gifts in his arms, along with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of beautiful roses.  
"Mademoiselle," he said to Meg, " I would kiss your hand, were I not so weighed down with this bounty. As soon as I am relieved of them, I shall do so"!

Meg laughed, and helped him to place the wrapped gifts beneath the tree, found a vase for the flowers and set the wine on the table. "There," she smiled, "My hand is ready and waiting!". Nadir, laughed as well, and lifting her hand to his lips, placed a kiss upon it. "All the formalities are complete, now, show me to your dear mother. Let me don an apron and help her in her preparations."

Meg looked uncomfortably at Nadir. "Um, Monsieur, Mama has asked us to perform a task for her. One I'm a little confused about, but she has asked that I accompany you to find Monsieur Erik, and to insist he join us tonight. We are to take no refusals. So, I suspect we will have to kidnap him, should he resist!"

Nadir stared at Meg. Her words taking on meaning that she probably didn't understand. "Your Mother's wish is my command. Take your cloak", he said, his coat still on, "because it might be chillier where we are going."

When the door closed behind them. Antoinette, wiping her hands on a dish towel, set it down. Waited a few moments, then stepped into the hallway turning in the opposite direction she knew Nadir and Meg had gone, and made her way to Christine's room. She knocked. And a faint voice said "who is it?" "It is me, Antoinette. May I come in?"

A moment passed, and the door opened. Christine stood before her, her hair uncombed, wearing her dressing gown, and her eyes huge with sadness. What could ever be wrong? She thought time at Raoul's country home would do her a world of good. But it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Sit," she commanded Christine. Christine sat on her bed. Antoinette seated herself beside her, and took her hand in hers. "Alright, my dear. Tell me everything." Christine looked at Antoinette and burst into tears. And then proceeded to tell her everything. Everything that was in her heart.

Nadir, leading Meg by the hand, had paused in their journey to retrieve a lantern, lit it, then continued on their way. "I have never met Erik, I don't know his last name, so please forgive my familiarity. Are we going down into the cellars? Is this where he lives? I really don't understand, Monsieur." She clung to Nadir's arm as the blackness of the cellars swallowed them up. "Please, my dear Meg. You may call me Nadir. I have known Erik for many years. Believe me when I tell you he was not always such a recluse. You will understand why he felt that this was preferable to his life outside the safety of the cellars. May I ask you if you have ever heard of the Opera Ghost?"

Erik, standing in front of the mirror, freshly bathed and shaved and attired in a fine set of evening clothes, studied his reflection. What did he have to live for now, he wondered, as it seemed he was still going to be around for the foreseeable future, anyway.

He glanced around the room that had once been Christine's. Or would have been. His eye rested on a jewelry case. He knew what was inside. A ruby and emerald choker he had purchased as a surprise for Christine. Something he might have given her to commemorate some special date. Now, it meant nothing. He lifted it, held it in his hand, and then placed the case in his breast pocket. Perhaps, if he were to live, as it seemed he would, he would send it to her after some performance. It would be just a token then. Probably nothing like what her future, or maybe even at present for all he knew, husband would have given her. But it was a gift that had meant all the world to him when he purchased it.

He paused. Slipped the mask back on, and then left the chamber and closed the door behind him. Shutting it with a finality that he felt through his entire being. Then, he startled. He heard something. Someone calling his name. Wait, he knew that voice. Nadir. What could he possibly want, invading his privacy like this? He felt tempted to be cross, like in the old days, but he was still too weak to be bothered, and in truth, he was very fond of his old friend. He went out the door and to the shore of the underground lake. There, on the far shore was Nadir and a bright being beside him. She seemed to glimmer like an angel by Nadir's side, and for a moment he thought he was hallucinating, until he realized it was Meg.

He felt suddenly alarmed. Here he was wallowing in self-pity, and perhaps Antoinette had fallen ill or was in some trouble. Why else would Nadir invade his sanctuary and bring Meg with him?

He went round to his beautiful black lacquered boat. He noticed his cloak was still strewn over one of the seats. He moved it aside and lifted the pole. In no time he was standing beside the two. "Erik", Nadir stammered, a bit surprised at Erik's even more ghostly appearance, "Antoinette has sent Meg and I, um, have you two met? Allow me to introduce…"  
"I know who she is. Don't be so bloody foolish. What is wrong with Antoinette" he glared down at the two, causing Meg to cower a bit behind Nadir, which Erik noticed, and stepped closer to her. "Do not fear me, my child. Your mother has been a kind friend to me. I have watched you for many years. I suspect, though, you may not have been aware of my existence."

"Oh, no, Monsieur Erik, I have been quite aware of the Opera Ghost. I just never knew you were he, the man Mama spoke so highly of. I didn't realize that you… that you were Christine's Angel of Music", either."

"Yes, well, that's all water under the bridge. Your mother sent you to fetch me? She must have a good reason to risk sending her only child into the depths of my lair. Shall we go see what she requires of me?"

In Madame Giry's warm and cozy apartments, Christine was helping to set the table. Antoinette had brushed her hair, insisted she wash her face. Helped to dress her in a beautiful deep wine-colored velvet dress, and led her here.

Christine had placed several small gifts under the tree. Among them was one special one. One she hoped Madame Giry would relay to its destination. A beautiful and elegant fountain pen. When she had seen it, she knew at once she wanted it for her Angel. She sighed and a tear formed at one eye, which she bravely brushed away, trying to put on a cheerful demeanor for Antoinette and Meg's and Nadir's sake. There was one other setting. She wondered who else Anoinette had invited.

Just as the turkey was ready and sitting on the sideboard, and Christine had helped to mash the potatoes and prepare the other side dishes, the door opened. "We have arrived" Nadir announced , merrily. Christine stood and was soon embraced by Meg, whose face glowed bright red with excitement. "We have a surprise for you" she whispered to her dearest friend. And she glanced behind her as Erik entered the room, hung his cloak on the coat rack, and turned to find himself face to face with Christine.

The two stood transfixed. It was as if everyone else and everything in the room had melted away, leaving only the two of them. Erik felt a great leap in his chest at the sight of her. His heart had come alive, again. He, however, could not make a move towards her. It was not his place. For all he knew, she might have married Raoul in the weeks since they had parted. A glance at her hand told him this was not the case. Still, he could not move.

Christine stared up at Erik in disbelief. Could he have known she would be here? Had he forgiven her? If only this were true. She felt a blush come to her cheeks, and a feeling deep within her, her heart. It was beating, again. It had come alive at the sight of her Angel. She knew it was up to her to change things, to let him know she could not live without him. She held her breath and crossed the few steps to where Erik stood and threw her arms about him, weeping.

Erik looked down at the young woman embracing him and for a moment couldn't react, then his body took over without his total consent and returned her embrace, kissing her hair, and whispering, so only she could hear, "You are embracing a demon, my dear. You know what lies beneath this mask. That has not changed, nor will it ever. If it is beauty you seek, I implore you to go, to leave me alone, and find it elsewhere."

"Never!" Christine cried, clinging to him tightly, uncaring that Antoinette, Meg and Nadir were still in the room, respectfully keeping at a distance. She looked into his eyes, "You are all I ever need and want. I know you, I know your heart, I know your kindness. I have seen far too many people with beautiful faces act despicably. I cannot live without you. Please, please believe me. I was so stupid and impulsive. I reacted like a spoiled child. That is all behind me. I have aged in our time apart. My love for you has changed me. I have been miserable without you."

Erik looked down at Christine and knew her words. He felt them resonate. He had courted death as an alternative to a life without her. "Then you are mine," he whispered passionately to her, so quietly that the others in the room could not over-hear. "I claim you now and forever as mine. You have my heart in your keeping, and what I have left of a soul, why, it is yours, as well" And with that, he bent and kissed her lips, uncaring that his friends or the whole world could see this act of intimacy, and she returned it as passionately as it was given. Then, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Enough of this foolishness, you two," Madame Giry declared, " We understand that you were meant for each other. Now, it is time to eat this wonderful Christmas Eve dinner Meg and I have prepared for your enjoyment. And they all sat together and ate and laughed and enjoyed the good wine, and later, presents were handed out. Both Christine and Erik were surprised to find they were the recipients of several gifts and among them were one each from the other that meant the whole world to them and were also the perfect and most thoughtful present of all, as they were brought to this night without expectations. One hand reached for another and clasped it, their fingers intermingling, knowing that, side by side, they would face whatever the future held, together.


End file.
